Rose Unmei
by HavingFunAt16
Summary: Hey everybody. When Kazuma comes back things become heated and mysterious people show up.  KazumaxOC  OC is named Rose as the title says. the rating will be T for Language and maybe more. And maybe AyanoxOC?   Tell me what you think :
1. Rose and Zero

Does this story sound good?

**Hello people of Fanfiction, this is my first time doing a story so I just wanted to run the idea by you guys. First of all this will be a Kaze no Stigma story. It will be about Kazuma and an OC of mine. As this is the first time I hope that you guys as readers will give me ideas and what not. So without further ado this is the information about my OCs.**

Name: Rose Unmei (Which means fate or destiny)

Age: 19

Height: Slightly shorter than Kazuma

Hair colour: Silver/white butt length (Think Anju Maaka from Karin)

Eye colour: Amber/Gold (Inyasha)

Weight: 130 Pounds muscle

Skin colour: Slightly darker than Ayano

Rose also has sharp features and rosy lips.

Rose wears for battle a red corset like top and black leather jeans with red heels and a jacket. When Rose is not battling she wears normal clothing or anything I write. Rose is a sweet and friendly girl/woman (whatever you want to call her) who turns deadly and cold if her friends or family are in danger.

Rose will play an important part as a main character, she is also a mysterious person who takes things serious. Rose used to date Kazuma and has a necklace that he gave her. And he has one she gave him ( they are kind of identical)

Rose is the head of her clan because her parents were murdered and she is the only child they had. Since the day her prarents were murdered in front of her, she vowed she would never let anyone she loves or is close to be murdered.

Her powers are probably the most special thing about her (besides her hair) she can control all 4 elements (so if you didn't know that would be fire, water, wind, earth) even though she can control all elements she prefers fire over anything. Her flame is different because it's a purple blueish colour. Besides that she can control the elements she is a contractor and her eyes turn a violet colour.

My second OC.

Name: Zero Unmei

Age: 21

Height: 181 cm

Hair colour: Pale silvery/white

Eye colour: Pale lavender

Weight: 145 pounds of muscle

Skin colour: pale

Zero is Rose's cousin unlike her he still has his parents. To Rose he is like a brother-figure, she looks up to him. Zero is a fire user like Rose and Ayano. It is his duty to protect Rose from danger, as her brother-figure and friend, and of course because she is head of the Unmei clan she must be protected. Rose does not like him putting his life in danger for her.

Zero's personality: he is sweet, caring and outgoing when hanging out with Rose. He becomes weary of other people, and doesn't trust them at first, but will eventually loosen up around them. Like Rose he is cold and dangerous when feeling dangered or in battle. Zero will also have a very important role in the story.

They are also very close to the Kannagi clan. Especially Juugo and Genma.

I will be following the plot in the anime so I really hope you guys enjoy.

Don't forget to tell your ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma just my own OCs


	2. The wind returns

**Hello everyone,**

**So this is the first chapter to Rose Unmei I hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: Kazuma comes back after 4 years. Mysterious people show up and old loves one return. Powers are shown and promises to protect each other are made.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma just my OC.**

Chapter 1

The Wind Returns.

In the darkness of the night the only light source would be the moon shining it's rays down on the streets, and the streets lamps giving of a dim light. But if you look closely you can see the outline of a girl no not a girl a woman, standing on top of a building.

"_So the wind has returned, how fortunate"_ the woman said. Her voice was a melody to the ears. As she turned and began to walk away you could catch a glimpse of her. With long silver/white hair that fell smooth and in place to her butt, and rosy lips that looked kissable. But the one thing that would catch you would be her eyes, that amber/gold colour that could stare through you to your soul.

**Next day**

"_Then it's settled let's celebrate at the karaoke shop as usual"_ Yukari said excitedly.

Nanase smiled. _" You sure like karaoke Yukari"._ _"So do you Nanase-chan "_ Yukari shot back. _"Karaoke is fine,"_ Nanase said giving in_. "But since the ocean is close by, why don't we go and enjoy the sea breeze?"_

"_That sounds great! Then we can go to karaoke." _Yukari said happy that they would still go to the karaoke shop.

"_Sea breeze huh" _Ayano repeated absentmindedly. She looked up to watch the leaves move with the wind. A strong wind blew by, lifting up all three of the girl's skirts, causing them to squeal. Ayano took a deep breath breathing in the scent of nature._ "Geez, I hate the wind!"_ She screamed to no one in particular.

"_Let's go then!"_ Yukari said cheerful. _"The sooner we go, the sooner we can go to karaoke."_ Yukari grabbed Nanase's arm and pulled her along, not listening to the other girl's protest. Ayano smiled to herself and followed them at a calm pace.

The three girls chatted amongst themselves, shoes in hand as they allowed the ocean to touch their feet. Suddenly Yukari stopped arms still linked with Nanase's causing he latter to stop as well. _"What's the matter Yukari?" _Ayano questioned, concerned for her best friend. Yukari didn't answer but kept looking ahead of her, seemingly stunned at the sight in front of her. Knowing they were not going to get an answer from their friend followed her gaze. Nanase found herself stunned as well. Ayano scrunched up her eyebrows, confused at what stunned her friends. _"What is it?"_

"_Beautiful"_ Yukari breathed out. She pointed towards a girl ahead of them, facing the ocean, with her sandals in hand. Ayano scanned the girl to see what her friends were seeing.

The girl wore a simple blue dress with spaghetti straps. The skirt of the dress fluttered in the ocean breeze and skimmed just above her knees. Her long silver hair flowing behind her in the ocean breeze, the length of her hair was to her small but round butt. Her eyes were closed enjoying the ocean breeze and smell, and her face was tilted upward basking in the sun's rays. _"She is very pretty"_ Ayano admitted.

As if sensing there were others, the girl turned around, her eyes opening in the process stunning the girl's more, revealing amber gold eyes regarding them curiously. She looked down and noticed their uniforms and her expression lightened. She waved at them, and Nanase and Yukari waved back. Ayano waved back, looking at the other eyes filled with curiosity.

The girl looked at them one more time before turning around, and walking in the direction of the city. _"Who was she?"_ Nanase asked, still stunned. Yukari, who wasn't stunned anymore put on a determined expression_. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out_" she announced.

"Incompetent underachiever. I banish you!"

Kazuma awoke with a start, the words still resounding in his head. H groaned and sat up, his feelings all jumbled up as he remembered his father's words.

"And I thought I put it all behind me.." he ruefully said.

An overwhelming evil presence hit him like a ton of bricks, launching himself out of bed and towards the windows of the hotel room. He pulled the curtains open and stared at the rising sun, unable to locate the evil presence as it had disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"Damn it" he said looking out the window again before leaving to take a shower.

As the girl from the ocean was walking away she couldn't help but smirk.

"_Can't wait to tell Zero that I just met the next head of the Kannagi, humph he will be so surprised, but I wonder who were those girls with her. Oh well not my problem"_ the girl thought also known as Rose Unmei. Rose shook her head to get rid of these thoughts and continued on her journey to Star Box Coffee, where she promised to meet him.

On her way to Star Box Coffee a couple of guys held her back. _"Hey baby, want to have some fun?"_ one of the guys questioned. He looked about 21, with black shaggy hair that fell to his shoulders with a couple of loose strands covering his forehead, he also had brown almost black eyes. The rest of the guys just laughed at their friend. _"Leave me alone"_ Rose replied coldly to the guy. The guy didn't seem too hear the actual coldness in her voice. _"Come on baby you know you want to, why don't you just come with us and nobody gets hurt"_ he said that last part with coldness to it. Rose not feeling in the mood to fight these idiots who were trying to sound tough and scary, just continued walking. Before she could make two steps the same boy took hold of her arm in a tight grip. _"I said come with us and nobody gets hurt"_ he said with a knife to her back. By now Rose was inwardly steaming with anger. _"How dare he point a knife at me does he even know who the hell I am, that bastard is so going to get it."_ She thought as she was now desperately trying to calm her rage down. So she went with the only thing she could think of. _"Touch me again, and I will surely show you hell."_ She said to the guy in a deadly whisper that caught him off guard. _"Why you BITCH!"_ he screamed. Bringing his arm back like he was about to stab her, when he did it connected with an invisible shield (that was air). Shocked all the guys were looking at her in fear. Slowly Rose turned around with a murderous glint in her eyes. By now the people on the street were looking on in horror, and some with sadness in their eyes knowing the guys did not know whom they were up against. As Rose saw the fear flash on their faces she couldn't help smirk inwardly, but on the outside she had an emotionless expression on. _"You have about three seconds too get you're asses moving far far away from here"_ she said still in that deadly whisper that could freeze hell over. As soon as that sentence left her rosy lips the guys ran for there lives not knowing who or what she was.

When Rose was finally at her destination she walked in, and walked up the stairs. Low and behold Zero was sitting at a table waiting for her, you could by the way he kept looking at his watch. _"Hey sorry I'm late some idiots were trying to hit on me,"_ Rose said as she slipped into the opposite of Zero. Waiting for his reply she waved a waiter over and ordered for a latte. _"Alright as long as you kicked there asses I'm good"_ Zero said.

Rose had to laugh at that she knew from the beginning Zero would say something like that. _"Of course I kicked their Asses out of here and somewhere very far away"_ she replied giggling. _"Oh before I forget_ (at that Zero snorted) _I met the next head of the Kannagi clan." "What where?"_ was the only thing Zero could say for he was shocked that she met her. _"Today at the ocean, but she was with her friends, but I can most definitely say she is Juugo's daughter."_ She said. _"Why do you say that?"_ Zero questioned not understanding how she could tell. _"She has a temper a very big one"_ Rose replied thinking back to when she saw Ayano. So for the rest of the afternoon they spend that time talking and laughing.

When they noticed that it was dark outside they agreed that they should go home. But as soon as they got outside a Fuuga member was they're waiting for them_, "Master Juugo wishes to see you."_ He said bowing, as he was finished. _"Of course will be there"_ Rose said her tone cold and emotionless. The Fuuga member bowed was once more before disappearing. _"Well then shall we?"_ Zero asked hand outstretched for Rose to take. _"We shall"_ she replied taking his hand, and like that they were gone, nothing but a slight breeze.

When they got to the Kannagi household they were escorted inside. _"Master Juugo, you have visitors,"_ a maid said opening up the shoji door. As soon as the maid was done talking Rose and Zero entered, upon entering they also bowed. _"Rose, Zero how many times must I tell you, you do not have to be so formal."_ Juugo said knowing that no matter how many times he said it they would still do it. _"Sorry old man."_ They replied simultaneously. As they were saying this they went to sit in front of Juugo. _"You summoned us here for what reason?"_ Rose asked curios as to what the old man wanted. _"Ah yes, I did you see there have death of the branch members and we are thinking that it is Kazuma who killed them."_ _"Because of what happened four years ago"_ Zero stated already knowing where this was headed_. "Yes I sent the two heirs of the branch to go where is current location is"_ _"And you want us to go and make sure no one gets hurt right."_ Rose said already halfway up. Juugo laughed _"You were always one step head Rose."_ He became very serious_. "I don't want you to interfere just make sure no one gets hurt, and stay hidden will you!"_ he called after them seeing that they were almost out the door.

When they got there, they were on top of a building; they looked around to see that they were at a construction site. _"Kazuma!_" they heard someone yell. They looked down to see two Kannagi branch members in front of Kazuma. _"Bastard, how dare you do that to my little brother,"_ the male on the left exclaimed. _"Shinji!"_ The other and stepped forward. _"It's been a while, Kazuma"_ They watched on at how Kazuma sized them up. "So, the heirs to the branch family, huh?" he said. _"You know what we're here for, right?"_ one of the two men asked. Kazuma quirked an eyebrow. _"Nope, no idea."_

"_Last night, three Kannagi spellcasters were murdered."_ _"Really? So?"_ Kazuma said not really caring. _"The killer is a Fuujutsushi,"_ one of the men said gravely.

Up on the building the same thoughts were going through both Unmei's _"He is not the only Fuujutsushi out there." _

"_It wasn't me, end of story."_ Kazuma said hoping these guys would get the hint. _"In that case, testify in the presence of the Soushu,"_ the man said tensely. _"I am no longer a Kannagi member."_ Kazuma announced. _"If he has business with me, tell him to come here."_ Has he was raising his hand Zero and Rose tensed waiting to see what would happen. Has Kazuma raised his and he let out a cutting wind, which sliced the tip of the crane behind the men, causing another man to drop down and into sight. Kazuma smirked. _"As I thought, the Fuuga clan was on my trail. Take a hike." _

The one on the left finally broke as he gathered a ball of flame into his hands. Kazuma, Zero and Rose all narrowed their eyes. _"Die!"_ the man exclaimed. Kazuma scoffed, and sent a strong gust of wind toward the flame, causing a mini explosion to take place, knocking the three men off their feet. Rose narrowed her eyes feeling a strong evil presence coming their way. _"What the.."_ they all groaned out. _"What in the world!"_ one of them shouted. Kazuma smirked as he almost smugly explained. _"It's called improvising. Although Kannagi spellcasters can protect themselves from the heat of a fire – they can't protect themselves from the brunt of an explosion."_

Suddenly, the same evil presence from that morning appeared again, causing Kazuma to stiffen. A gust of wind from behind him startled Kazuma as he recognized the Wind Spirits, rendering him unable to retaliate or react quickly. Rose and Zero watched as the wind had sliced the crane had structure behind it, making a perfect accident for the three men. With a flick of her wrist she send the structure flying to an unoccupied site. Turning around very fast she saw a single hand outstretched, just as she was about to attack the hand disappeared. Kazuma, and the men watched shocked as the structure was flung somewhere else_. "What the hell was that? Wind Spirits, are you out of you mind?"_ Kazuma yelled. _"This is a breech of contract you know!"_

All to suddenly they heard a voice. _"As the heirs to the branch family, you're pretty weak and slow, to not notice such a presence is a failure."_ The tone was cold and a deadly whisper, but they all still heard her. They looked up too see two figures one taller than the other, as the stepped out of the shadows they were awe struck. Rose wearing her red corset like top with a jacket, and black leather pant with red heels. And Zero with his black wife beater, and black pants and shoes. _"This was a waste of time, if they can't protect themselves how do they think they can protect others."_ Rose said in a bored tone to Zero. But before he could answer they all felt a presence coming their way. _"What now."_ Rose said getting angry at all the interruptions. They observed quietly as a figure emerged engulfed in fire and wielding a sword. The figure was the three men (who were acting as if they were unconscious) on the ground as the flame died down slowly.

"_Enraiha?"_ Kazuma murmured, surprised. _"Ayano?"_

"_Is that you Ayano?"_ he continued. Her gaze switched to Kazuma.

"_Kazuma,"_ she muttered. Her eyes sharpened and Enraiha blazed once more. _"Kazuma!"_

She charged toward Kazuma, who jumped away from the angry Ayano, who charged at him once again, and again. Kazuma launched himself in the air and landed on top of a ledge. _"Hold on,"_ Kazuma said calmly. _"They're still alive."_ Ayano ignored him and launched a fire attack. Kazuma began to run when a voice stopped both of them.

"_ENOUGH!"_ Rose shouted showing that she was boiling over in rage. Ayano turned her anger to the voice sending out a burst of fire. Before it could touch Rose, Zero blocked it for her. Zero's eyes narrowed and slits appeared_. "Do you have any idea who the hell she is?"_ he said in a cold deadly whisper while jumping down to beside Kazuma. _"Do you have any idea who I am?"_ Ayano replied not really thinking it through. Before he could answer Rose was in front of him in a flash. _" Ayano Kannagi, the next head of the Kannagi family, 16 years of age, and a very bad temper. Anything else you want me to say?"_ Rose said, her hair fluttering behind her Ayano was shocked that some stranger knew so much about her. _"w-w-who are you?"_ Ayano questioned now getting a really bad felling about her, but this time it was Kazuma who answered. _"Rose Unmei, head of the Unmei clan, 19 years old, and yes that is her natural hair colour."_ Ayano could only shake her head no, knowing how powerful the Unmei clan was.

"_So what has it been four years? You've grown Ayano,"_ Kazuma commented offhandedly. Ayano hackles rose at the sound of his voice and words, and Enraiha appeared one more in her hand. She launched another blast of fire and Kazuma sent of a gust of wind, slicing the blast in half and past either side of him. The gust continued on and hit Ayano, who was able to block it with effort.

"_I didn't kill anyone,"_ Kazuma said sternly. Ayano scoffed and pointed at the 'unconscious' men. _"You still say that even when the evidence is right there,"_ Ayano said in disbelief.

Rose sighed, becoming very irritated with there bickering decided to speak up. _"They're still alive Ayano-san."_ Ayano's eyes flashed and brought up Enraiha to point at Rose. Kazuma, Zero stiffened knowing this will only add more fuel to Rose's anger. _"How dare you say that when there lying on the floor dead!"_ Ayano said no beyond pissed. _"Because if they wanted to they could get up and leave." _Rose replied not liking were this was going. _"And besides I'm pretty sure your farther would be upset if he found out you snuck out when you where grounded."_ Ayano looked as though she could piss herself forgetting that they were there she ran for it. _"Shit I can't let him know."_ _"Well that was entertaining"_ Zero remarked_. "Whatever let's go this was a waste of time anyway. And you guys can stop pretending she's gone."_ Rose said to the men knowing from the beginning. With a flick of her wrist her and Zero were gone the only evidence that they were there would the slight breeze. _"Rose, I never thought I would see you again, not like this."_ Our favorite contractor said, also disappearing within the wind.

**I hope you like this is the first chapter of Rose Unmei.**

**Don't forget to review. **


End file.
